Resident Evil: The Nemesis Omega Strain
by Spike9
Summary: Sequel to Resident Evil Apocalypse. A boy is attacked by some vicious creature and undergoes dramatic changes. Now he must find a way to help himself, before he loses everything. Please R&R! Chapter 11 up.
1. Attacked

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the game or the movie.

Title: Resident Evil: The Nemesis Omega Strain

Author: Spike

Chapter: 1

The Cathedral, during the Raccoon City siege...

The final gunshots rang out into the dark of the Raccoon City Church, as the last visible creature drew its terminal breath. Alice led the others away, out of the seemingly uninhabited church. Yet something did remain. One last creature dropped from its hidden position from the ceiling.

It sniffed the air, and left, sensing no more new, live DNA. It left the church, and took to the rooftops. The lesser T-Virus victims roamed the streets, hungry and stupid, seeking food to attempt to satisfy an insatiable hunger.

A wind blew from the North, not a harsh one, but enough to snap the creature's head around. There was an intense smell on this wind, meaning obviously that there was more fresh DNA to absorb. The creature took off with all its speed, climbed the wall, unnoticed, and exited Raccoon city...

Six months after the Nuclear Explosion...

Hi, I'm Scott Eclitath. I'm seventeen years old right now and I've always wanted to tell a crazy story that I've experienced firsthand. No one ever thinks it'll be them who's life is turned completely around by a single horrible event. No one ever thinks they're susceptible to the kind of drama I've been exposed to. They think that the bad things, the incredible things, will always happen to someone else. That's how I thought.

I was the average person, I was expecting to grow old with a decent, well paying job with a family and a nice sized house. Nothing more, nothing less. I would have been a content man until the day I died. But sometimes destiny chooses you to be the single one in a sea of zeros.

I was walking home from my job at McDonald's, worrying about the extensive amount of homework I had to complete, and it was ten o'clock. I took the quick way home, like I did frequently when I needed a short cut. Only the experienced can describe how strange it is to be in one state of mind at one point, then in a split second be in a completely different state. I threw my clothes over my shoulder, and then my leg was taken out from under me. I looked to the source and saw something too horrible for nature to ever produce.

I screamed, and I kicked and I wet my pants. As this creature's spiked tongue pulled me ever closer. I grabbed for something, anything to keep myself from being pulled in further. My fingers grazed a wooden plank, and I grabbed it. With all my might I swung it down on the atrocity before me. This, instead of rendering it unconscious, seemed to in fact infuriate it. It bellowed. I crawled away spastically as the creature raised its enormous clawed hand. Its claws cut into my chest, and my ribs barely stopped it from cleaving my heart into mincemeat. I cried out in agony.

Almost instinctively, I began to think to myself. 'So this is how I die, by some strange undocumented monster.' The blood was rushing from the four gashes in my chest, and I was on the verge of passing out. I wasn't even awake enough to be surprised by gunshots. The creature cried out. It leapt to the wall, and using the powerful muscle in its legs, it shot into the air. I looked up, wondering how it could be possible that something was that powerful. Men in gas masks with armor and automatic weapons looked down on me just as I fell out of consciousness.

For the next several weeks, I was only awake at random times for some mere moments, and when I did I was under some sort of anesthetic influence. I could only force myself to make out a few meaningless words that were spoken from the doctors over my hospital bed.

"He's....better....Alice.....no way........him, he's perfect,....needs....time," spoke one doctor before I passed out again. Who was Alice. What was perfect about me, or were they not speaking of me at all?

I could not wonder in my catatonic state. It was as if I was dead, or at least ceased to exist. I had no sense of time, whatsoever, so how much time passed before I woke up was unknown to me. Yet I did wake up. I opened my eyes to see my surroundings, and shut them again to allow my pupils to adjust to the light of the room. There was a hexagonal formation of lights above my head, and I was strapped to the bed, which was standing up. The room was well lit, and the white walls merely reflected the effect.

Two doctors rushed in, looking excited. "Hello, Scott, welcome back to the world of the living," said the first one.

I opened my mouth, and attempted to ask, "Where am I?" Yet for some reason, I still couldn't move my lips. The phrase came out sounding something like "Hare am I?"

The doctors looked at each other, then smiled nervously. "Perhaps we should leave you strapped in while we reveal this to you," said the second one.

"Reveal huat?" I asked.

"Well, what is the last memory you have?" The first doctor asked. I thought about it, ah yes, the men had saved me from that thing.

"I huas rescued y the nen," I said, criticizing myself. I decided to work to make it sound right until my lips worked again.

"Yes, that creature they saved you from slashed your chest, it was carrying a special virus. This was passed to you. It has affected your body like we never expected. We saw an incredible increase in your size, and strength, which would indicate that you can move faster, too. The bad news is,...your body has undergone some dramatic changes.

The medicine wore off, "What do you mean?" I asked, if I worked my tongue just right, I could make my speech understandable. Yet the next thing I noticed was that my voice was incredibly low, and raspy. Then, the effect hit me full weight, as I beheld my body in the mirror that the doctors rolled up. I bellowed, yet instead of a sad sound of a boy who had been changed, there was a demonic roar erupting from my no longer existent lips.

It was as if a vertical slash had been cut from under my eyebrows and split to either side, like pulling a curtain away from a nose less, red, under skin. To top it all off, my teeth had grown long and sharp. This was the face that scared little children under their covers at night. Was that me now?

I examined the rest of myself, I was enormous, muscles rippled over muscles that rippled over muscles. My skin, that which was visible, anyway, was a sick, toxic green that darkened and lightened randomly. I had been fitted with a black shirt that made a cover space for the long tubes protruding from my chest and neck. The shirt was skin tight, and heavy. Also, I had dark brown cargo pants on, and large boots outfitted them. I was the sick kind of creature that went on killing sprees in horror movies.

"How did this happen?" I demanded.

The doctors looked sheepish, they took a few small steps backward as they began to explain. "Well, the government has been experimenting with genetics for years. Through failures they've created several weapons, including viruses, like the T-Virus. This, injected into living tissue, results in the creature that you were attacked by. Should this creature come in contact with anything violently, the virus will be passed on. This is where our research ended until six months ago. We discovered that one must possess a very rare gene to benefit from the T-Virus at all. If this gene isn't present, the virus will take over the body, kill the person, and then reanimate them with only the most basic motor functions, such as breathing, walking, that sort of thing. These results are very zombie like, and actually feed on living tissue. Now, if you do have that gene, then there is another fork in the road already made, and it all has to do with the X chromosome. We suspect that any woman with this gene is basically enhanced by the T-Virus because of some strange combination of nucleotides inside the X chromosome. There abilities will be enhanced, and will continue enhancing over time," one said.

"And the males?" I asked.

"Well, they tend to end up like you, there is a price for your enhancements that cannot be hidden by a second Y chromosome," the other doctor answered.

"I see," I said. I looked to the ground, ashamed for some reason. How did I let this happen to myself, if I had only taken the long way around.

"If you want, we can let you down," the first doctor offered.

"That would be very nice," I said.

They un-strapped the buckles behind the bed, and I hopped off. My large, booted feet hit the ground with a thud. The second doctor had already opened the door. "Please wait in here for a moment."

I walked in, and shut the door. Yet I could still here what they said next.

"Man, those eyes are creepy, why do the eyes always stay the same?" one said.

'Always?" I thought.

Author's Note: Hey, this is supposed to be a sequel to the movie Resident Evil Apocalypse, I hope I can do it justice, Please read and review the story. I wanna know if anyone's interested. Oh, and if you're interested, could you check out some of my other stories? Later.


	2. Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the game or the movie.

Chapter: 2

Disregarding what the scientists said as they returned to me, I let them lead me to my new quarters in what turned out to be an extensive scientific facility. In every hallway intersection, there were windows on every wall revealing the strange experiments going on inside. All of which halted as the scientists stared in either surprise or horror at me. How they noticed me, I don't know, maybe it was my newly enormous booted feet stomping into the steel floor every time I took a step.

They led me down a long hallway, this time without windows of any kind, and opened the door to a room that resembled my own.

"We figured that you'd like your accommodations to look like what you used to live in," one of the scientists, whose name turned out to be Mathew T. Lokhert.

I stepped in and asked to be alone, I sat down on my bed, which must have been built with steel in it somewhere, it didn't even squeak when I rested my weight on it. I laid down, and examined myself again, looking first to my hands.

These plump, ugly green, fat fingered things were what I would use for anything hand held for the rest of my life. 'So much for gameboys and playstation.' I thought.

I clenched my fist, and felt the power course up and down my huge, muscular, yet deformed and disgusting arm. Always, ALWAYS in the comic books no super hero had to make the sacrifice of a disgusting appearance to gain their powers, their strength. That must be why they were never real, why they would only exist on paper and on the screen.

I sat up and looked closely at my new face in the mirror. I had no hair at all, and despite my lack of lips and any form of keeping myself from drooling disgustingly, no saliva dripped from my chin. Perhaps this T-Virus had no need for spit. I opened and shut my jaw. Even that had grown intensely strong. And my teeth would wet grown mens' pants. Where my front teeth had been, were the two longest teeth, maybe two and a half inches long. It appeared to be just muscle around my teeth where the ugly skin had pulled away.

Yet what did scare me the most, was my eyes. I would have been happy if they'd changed, then maybe if I lived long enough, I could forget I was ever human, but my eyes, though made narrower by my large eyebrows, retained all their former humanity, everything that was left of Scott Eclitath was in them and behind them. I watched as my green eyes filled with water, and the light reflected off of them. When I was human, I may have drawn these eyes on a scrap of notebook paper while daydreaming in some boring school class, but now, I doubt I could hold a pencil correctly with my new fingers.

I clenched my fists again, yet unlike last time, when I released the grip and let the power fade away, I plunged both of my hands into the mirror, and into the wall behind it, bellowing as loud as my new, demonic voice could. I beat the mirror until the shards were all over the desk, and in my hands. I didn't stop, my changed existence was too much to bear. I fell to my gargantuan knees and threw the bottoms of my fists into the ground, repetitively, until the ache in them was too great. Then I stood up and kicked the wall, all the while screaming.

In my panic, of roaring and thrashing, I apparently was forgetting to inhale after screaming. I stopped for a moment as three men dressed completely in black uniforms, even to black helmets with long glass visors hiding their faces, stepped in. "Stop!!!" One yelled.

"Get OUT!!!!!!!!!" I roared back at him, I thrust my bleeding hands into him and shoved him, and his comrades, out of the room, I slammed to door and fell to my knees, no longer venting rage, but letting the sadness engulf me.

Tears streamed down my face, staining my cheeks and running down my chest. I climbed into bed, and banged my head on the wall, until I fell from consciousness.

The next morning I woke up, and put my hand on my head, getting ready to rub my temples, but no headache came. I recalled banging my head on the wall very hard, but my head didn't hurt at all. I looked to my hands, the blood was gone, and the glass shards that had been imbedded in them were lying on the sheets.

'What?' I thought, I had no time to reflect on why this would happen immediately, because the doorknob turned and the Mathew and his assistant walked in, very cautiously.

"Scott?" They carefully said.

"What?" I asked them, not particularly in the mood for any sort of explanation or news.

"Well, we weren't too surprised that you freaked out like that last night, we understand that this is hard for you, but how hard, we cant know, we're sure," Matt said.

He had a point.

"But we'd like to help you have a new life. In case you haven't noticed, you're not in any pain from last night. The T-Virus has a very regenerative effect on you, we want to ask for your help to fight enemies of America as a sort of super soldier.

'Now the cards are shown, they want me as a weapon.'

"You could be a practical savior for the country with your abilities, yet you would never be able to be seen, you would receive a very good amount of money," he said.

"Ooohhhh yaaaaayyy, money," I said rolling my eyes. The men looked to each other, looking worried. "What could I do with money?"

"Well, we could send someone out to buy you whatever you want, and you'd be able to afford almost anything," Matt said.

"How about a cure for this? How about a way to change me back?" I asked, preparing to not be surprised by the reply I was about to get.

They looked to each other, then to me, "Well...No cure has been discovered for someone with your particularly severe strain," Matt said.

"I see."

"Yes, but think of the positives, you are at least five times stronger than you were, and faster, and, well, you'll see, if you come with us," He said.

'What was that supposed to mean?'

I sat up and looked at them. "Come where?"

Matt gestured to follow. I got up and walked another stretch of hallway with them, wondering if this was all I'd ever see for the rest of my life. We turned into one room that was totally out of place for a scientific facility: A firing range.

I still followed them, confused now, all the way to the end. There, there were several assorted weapons that I could only describe as illegal, at first.

"What do you think?" Matt said.

"What are these for?" I asked suspiciously.

"They'll be what you use, should you decide to join the ATU," Matt said.

"ATU?"

"Anti Terrorist Unit, it's a secretive branch of the military that stops terrorist attacks before they start, basically," Matt's assistant, Mark explained. "Go on, pick one up and see how you like it."

Stupid I was not, but any guy likes going to the shooting range. But any guy doesn't get to use some very illegal weapons and receive an offer to join a secret ops group. Plus, I didn't get to be just 'any guy' now.

I picked up the biggest gun first, it was a belt fed gattling gun, the handle was flipped and stuck out the top, with no trigger guard, so my fingers could squeeze it easily.

Matt flipped up a target at fifty yards, and I let loose. I squeezed the trigger, and listened to the whir before the rounds began popping out. The bullets tore the target to shreds in seconds, and I'm pretty sure I was jaw dropped.

"Now, let's try something," Matt said. He flipped up the target that was furthest away from me: Two hundred meters. "Hit the bull's eye, just with one round."

I reached to pick up the customized silenced sniper rifle, but Matt stopped me, "No no, with the gattling gun.

I stared at him for a moment, was this what he was trying to show me?" I stared hard down the range, and focused on the middle of the target, I adjusted my aim just a little, and let one round fly down there. Steve handed my the binoculars, smiling.

I looked to the target, and was astounded to se one bullet hole in the center of the bull's eye. I looked to Matt and Mark.

"As you can see, your coordination is flawless now as well, you are the perfect soldier, Scott, please say you'll join the ATU."

Author's Note: What will Scott say? Can he trust these people in this facility? Only time will answer that question. I liked the amount of reviews I got from the first chapter, please keep it up, I'm glad you like it. Later


	3. Mission One

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the games or the movies.

Chapter: 3

I was dumbfounded at what I'd just done, I'd just struck the center of the bull's eye on a target from two hundred meters away without so much as a scope. Needless to say, excitement got the better of me.

"Did...you...two...just...see that!!!???" I yelled, I was surprised that I could gather the same emotional fervor that I'd used when I'd seen an amazing football score or performed some amazing feat in front of my friends. Matt nodded, and repeated the question.

"Will you please join the ATU Scott?" He said. I looked to him.

"What if I say no?" I asked.

"Well then you'll simply have to stay here for the rest of your life," Matt said. "What else could you do? Become the owner of a car dealership?"

"You have a point," I said. "And if I say yes, I'll get to travel, covertly, and use weapons like that when situations get hot?"

"Exactly, against terrorists of course," Mark said. I sat down and quickly weighed the good with the bad. It was a pretty easy decision actually. I either stayed here the rest of my life, withering away and feeling sorry for myself, my looks, my family, friends, the fact that I'd never have children, or I could go and defend the country secretly from terrorists, which there was evidently a problem with them these days.

I'd get to see action, and that's what I'd been planning for, anyway. I was planning to join the military as soon as I was out of high school. Now it appeared it was my only real choice. "I'll join the ATU."

"Good," Matt said.

I spent the rest of the day tearing targets apart with the arsenal that had been customized for my use only. In the glee of all the power I had in my hands, I even forgot what I was for a while, where I was. When I had used up all the ammunition, I left for my 'room' to find that it had been picked up, and the mirror had been replaced. I looked in the mirror at myself. I looked like Arnold Schwartzeneggar on a very large amount of steroids. But at least I could be happy that I wasn't some formless, straight up and down monster, no, just monstrous skin wrapped around a very muscular humanoid body.

I laid down, thinking about what life would be like now, needless to say I'd be part of a team. What would they think of me? What would they do at the sight of me? I would just have to wait and see. Thoughts like this kept entering my mind until they lulled me to sleep...

**Seven Months Later**

My first mission...It was about friggin time!!! I had spent seven months in the scientific facility of the Umbrella Corporation, going through every sort of drill and simulation that could possibly exist. I had been through three boot camp seargents that, despite their size and the ease I could have crushed them with, had driven me to my limits several times, thus advancing them. I was fast, I was strong, hey, I was even agile. I had been given a new suit of Kevlar armor that would cover and protect the large blood veins around my neck. During that, I'd seen the enormous scar that had given me my curses and gifts.

I was taken in the back of a black van, to a military fort outside of New Raccoon City. After the nuclear meltdown several years ago, the Umbrella Corporation actually invented a way to eliminate radiation fallout, so New Raccoon City was built over the ruins.

The van backed into a large garage, and the door came down in front of it, the back doors of the van swung open, and I stepped out and cracked my neck, I was too tall even to sit in there. The men in camouflage around me all stepped back and gave me a lot of room, as I expected. I smiled, or performed the contraction of muscles that had become my smile over the last seven months. The skin around my mouth pulled back and my eyes narrowed. "What's the matter boys?"

They all looked at each other. Then stared, dumbfounded yet again when I began to unload my gear. I grabbed the cases, and turned around.

"Can I help you with that, sir?" A young, fearful looking lieutenant asked.

"You don't need to call me sir, sir, I'm younger than you are," I said. "And as for these, you're welcome to try." I held up a case on my left arm, the man took it, and dropped it to the ground. The men around him laughed as he tried to pick it back up. I picked it up, and got in the happiest guys face. I breathed on him and growled, which I had discovered was scary to most people. He froze in horror. "Shut up, and go ahead and take this," I dropped a case into his hands, but it also dropped it to his foot.

I walked down the hallway, and entered the room I was directed to go to. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I loved my form fitting, sleeveless black armor. And my muscular legs were hidden under baggy black, large pocketed cargo pants. I still had the boots from my waking day.

A man stuck his head in, and after taking what he must have thought was a quick, unnoticed gander at me, said, "Suit up, the others will be arriving soon." Then he closed the door. I set the cases on the table, which squeaked under the weight. I unclipped the locks and threw them open. The largest case contained what had become my favorite weapon, the gattling gun. I strapped it onto my right arm and pulled the buckles tight. Then I threw the ammunition pack over my shoulders. Apparently, it weighed three hundred pounds, I had no trouble with it. The jerk from earlier had the case I'd left him with wheeled in, and I took it and sent him out.

This case contained all my side arms. A powerfully customized Desert Eagle was strapped to each of my thighs, a Sawed-Off Combat Shotgun was strapped onto the ammo pack on my back, and finally the wrist guards. I'd become very skilled at the martial arts style, Tae Kwon Do, and this only helped my hand to hand combat skills.

As I strapped them on tightly to my forearms, I heard the drill sergeant in my head yet again. "KILL KILL KILL!!!!!!!!" I looked up and down the black casing over the top of the guard. I tensed up my forearm and bent my wrist down, and the delicate springs in the case released, and the long blade slid out and locked in place. I stared up and down the curved scythe, and flipped the button and pushed it back into the casing. I was now fully equipped. I looked back at the mirror, marveling at how my scary factor had just increased greatly. I heard boot steps and turned to see the rest of the team walk in, speaking amongst themselves. One by one they turned to look at me, and dropped their jaws, some stopping in mid sentence, I breathed a laugh. I sat down, and the others sat down on the opposite side of the room.

They began whispering to themselves about me, not knowing I could hear every word they said.

"That's that Scott kid?"

"He's a friggin beast! But what happened to his face?"

"Maybe he was born like that, the little freak."

Now jokes I tolerated very well, Matt and Mark had become close friends of mine in the past eight months and whenever I said something offensive, they said it back because we were friends, but this guy just angered me. I stood up, and walked over to him. In three steps I was across the room and in his face. I snarled openly, and the man instantly regretted the words that had just come from his arrogant, human mouth. My left hand was free, so I picked him up by the throat with that. I held him at eye level, hoping he was wetting his pants. "What about my freakyness? Don't you dare judge me, I heard that, and if I hear anything like it again, I will grind your bones until they're powder in my freaky hands. Do you understand?"

The man, needless to say, was terrified. He nodded frantically, and I dropped him, wiping my hands as I walked away. The rest of the team looked from me to him a few times, then spread out more to the middle of the room. He was left alone on his side of the room when the Colonel entered the room. "Troops," Colonel Sendrix said, not acknowledging me or anyone else individually, "The mission is a simple one, there is a band of rebels south of the border gathering weapons to try to overtake Mexico City. These guys have been nuisances for years, but now, they're a problem, and you need to get in their quietly, take out their little jungle fort, and torch the place to the ground."

In unison we said our yes sir's and he stepped out after saying that the helicopter would be leaving in one and a half hours. The men suited up, and I left them I enjoyed the fact that I would be sitting in a chopper on my way across the border to help the citizens of Mexico. I found the chopper easily enough, and waited there until the rest of the team got in, and we took off.

I actually slept on the way there, but was slipping into consciousness when I heard the voices of the other men. "Wake him up."

"No, you wake him up."

"Hensing, you wake him up."

"I piss on that, you wake him up."

If I could've stopped myself, I'd have waited to see who would be chosen, but I had to yawn. When that had been completed I looked to see every man slightly bewildered. The one named Hensing leaned forward.

You need to get you face camoed. He handed me a few dishes full of green brown and black paint. I studied the other men, then copied it onto my face the best I could.

The chopper came to a mid air halt. And the pilot leaned back to scream to us. "Head west from here, and when the jobs done, come back here for rendezvous and evac!!!!" We all nodded, and took our ropes, and were lowered into the jungle. I recalled the Predator movie, and wondered what he'd do if he saw me, and visa versa. And until we finally hiked into visual range of the rebel base, I kept wondering...

Who would win the fight between Scott and Predator?

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, everybody. It looks like Scott is doing just fine as an ATU member. But expect a strange twist of fate next chapter, as he finds something, or someone...new. Please review!!! I didn't see that many last chapter, Please!!!!!!!


	4. A New Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the game or the movie. I do however own Scott, just not his concept as a nemesis figure.

Chapter: 4

The others and I were laying with the backs of our heads to a large fallen tree trunk, waiting. Amazingly, I wasn't that shaken by the fact that I was about to kill a large number of people. The realization that it didn't bother me, however, did bother me. Yet it had been drilled in my head, enemies MUST be eliminated. The sergeant rolled silently next to me.

"Hey big guy," he said to get my attention. "Why don't you give these guys a roar or two to wet their pants before we ambush 'em?"

I growled out of anger, but the man held up his hands. "Hey, I'm serious, it'll rattle them and while they're distracted, the others will spread out. On five roars we'll all start the ambush."

I stared at him for a while deciding that he was legitimate in his request. I nodded, and took a deep breath and pointed. I let all my air out in one, long, drawn out, beastly roar. I heard the men scream and shout in the distance.

"Que!?!?!?"

I bellowed again and watch the team scatter to all their positions, then I roared again and again, and then finally, my loudest, and angriest one yet, its intensity never seemed to stop growing, until I was out of breath. Instantly, everyone burst from their hiding spots and tore through the men that had set down their arms to find the animal.

What struck me as ironic was that they all died pointing at me and screaming. At least I'd be a good distraction. I pulled out a Desert Eagle with my left hand, and pulled the trigger of both that and my gattling gun.

We tore through all the men of the fort, and yet more and more seemed to be pouring out of outposts from the forest and from small dugouts, soon I heard the sergeant whistle and he motioned for us to move forward, I dropped my gattling gun, and removed the ammo pack, after taking the shotgun from it. I wanted to be able to move freely.

We rushed in, I fired my shotgun and tossed it back by my ammo pack, then I pulled out the hand guns and fired each of them until they were out of ammo, I threw the clips back to the ammo, and took new ones from my pockets, and emptied them.

I repeated until I was out of ammunition, and there were still a few men left over. I threw the guns away too. I tensed and bent my wrists, yet as the blades were sliding out several bullets hit me. Three struck the armor, and left nothing more than a vibrating sensation. However, one grazed my cheek, and left a cut. It stung, pretty bad, and I got angry, but the one in my arm made me really angry. I rushed at the last three, and using my unwounded arm, I thrust the blade into the first man's heart, and he was dead before he hit the ground. I slid the blades back in, and grabbed the other two, I spun around and hurled them into the air, too high to survive the fall.

The other men watched the rebel bodies fall in awe. They were silent until I was back behind the tree, picking up my gear. A tall member of the group set fire to the fort, and we made sure it burned to the ground. Then we all left for the rendezvous point, where we were taken up and back to America.

I hopped off of the helicopter and instantly I was escorted inside the fort and promptly to the van, where they wheeled me back to the mansion. I waved the escorts off once I left the van, saying I'd go to my quarters.

However, I had no intention of going there yet, I'd only seen a small portion of the apparently gargantuan underground facility. I planned to explore the base, no one would give me a second though, I was, to bluntly put it, their property.

So I wandered here and there, seeing nothing too out of the ordinary, nothing like me, anyway. Yet as I wandered around I soon left the scientific experiment level and came to an enormous corridor, full of tall, locked doors.

I was staring at the ceiling when I heard on door open, and then shut, but when I looked, it seemed like nothing had even been there. "Okaaaay."

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots cut through the silent air, and inhuman screams were coming from inside the doors to my, and what sounded like a dog barking. I rushed to open the door, but it was locked. But something was going on in there and I had to find out, I rammed into the door several times, bending the steel, but nothing, finally, I stepped back and kicked the handle as hard as I could, and it swung open. I stepped into a maze-like corridor, at least three stories high. All was silent for a moment, and then I saw someone walk across the intersection in front of me.

"Hey!" I called but they walked on.

I ran up behind that person and grabbed their shoulder, the turned around and I threw myself back in disgust and dismay. The person's skin was ravaged and dead looking, and his eyes were just the same, they were cold blue, with no humanity in them at all. His mouth hung open, moans of pain or something coming from it, as it dripped some strange form of black saliva. I stared in horror at him, but he didn't do anything but stare at me. Nothing happened for a moment, and then a brown haired girl stepped around the corner.

The creepy man seemed to snap back to life, it turned and ran at her, bellowing unlike any human should be able to, and stumbling a little as though he were a zombie or something. To make another entry on the list of completely weird things happening, she just pulled up her shirt a little, revealing the smoking barrel of a Falcon Handgun strapped to her thigh. He pulled it out, and pulled the trigger.

BPOWSH

The back of the man's head exploded as the bullet ripped through his brain, and he fell instantly. Two more zombie looking people jumped from behind the girl, and they grabbed her. She turned and shot one right in the forehead, and suddenly, a large Doberman jumped from no where and ripped out the throat of the other one, just as he was about to....bite her?

She finished that one off and shot it in the head. She then looked to me, the dog stopped as well. It cocked its head, and the girl ran forward, she got right up in my face, and for a moment just stared at me. Her eyes were hazel, but her pupils were so dilated that I could barely see them. She jumped back away from me, pulled out the Falcon, and fired three times, I covered my face with my wrists, but she wasn't aiming for them.

The leather straps holding my Kevlar armor to my body snapped, and it fell off my torso. The girl then ran at me, and pulled a ridged edged combat knife from the gray messenger bag at her side. I took a moment to notice she was staring intently at the five scars on my chest from the creature so long ago. Those were incredibly sensitive, and I'd be reduced to nothing if she got at them. The girl ran up to me, but I was ready, I stepped back, and grabbed her wrist, I forced it up, taking note of how strong this girl was, despite her petite body. I stepped forward and turned around, this action force her to let go of the knife. I had her where I wanted, or so I thought.

The girl dropped to the floor, and swung her leg around, so my hold was useless, and she then jumped up and sat on my shoulders, she then gave a powerful kick with her heel right into my scars.

I bellowed and fell to the ground. She hopped off of me and picked up her gun, she aimed it at my scars, but I was already immobilized. I could just stare at her pleadingly.

Suddenly, the dog jumped up, and clamped down on the barrel, shoving it away as she fired the gun. Then it jumped down and stood in front of me. What was going on. I was slowly recovering no, and I stood, but when I did, I about fell over again when I noticed the girl fawning over the dog.

"Oh, Baohuren, are you okay?" She asked, the dog licked her face and smiled big at her. She looked up to me, and her eyes were normal. "Hi, what's up?" she said in a gleeful tone.

I stepped back. What had just happened? That girl was just about to kill me, and the DOG saved me, and now she was a normal girl all of a sudden.

"Uuummmm, nothing," I said, cautiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Angela Keller," she answered. "Who are you?"

"Scott," I answered. "Does not my form freak the Hell out of you?"

"No, not really, I've seen scarier things," she said. "So what's you're-"

"Angela!" Came a small British girl's voice from seemingly nowhere. "Angela! They're sending a licker in there!!! The scientists overrode your uncle, they think you're ready!"

"A what?" I asked.

"Shit!" She said, now looking insanely scared. "Wow, that was kind of on queue," she said, breathing a sorry attempt at a laugh. I heard a large BOOM across the corridor. Then came a bellow that I could easily recall from memory, and still had nightmares about.

Angela shrieked, "Let's go!!!" She grabbed the dog's collar and my wrist, and drug us down the hallway, I switched the grip and drug her, easily pulling her back to my fallen Kevlar. I strapped it on again, and pulled the leather so I could latch it again.

"What are you doing!?" Angela screamed, she was petrified. "We have to go now!"

"No!" It was time for my own little vendetta that I thought would never come. I clenched my fists as the bangs grew louder and louder, and the roars came nearer and nearer. Angela ran behind me and began crying. I understood why she was afraid, but this time, I was equipped to fight this thing.

It burst around the corner, digging its claws into the wall. I stared at it, at its eyeless head, and Angela fainted behind me, but I wouldn't let this thing get to her. I wouldn't let this happen to her. I bellowed, a roar that would scare any human away.

It, on the other hand, didn't move, it only shrieked back, slightly higher and less intense than my own roar. I ran at it, and it jumped, but not at me, it leapt over me, heading for Angela.

It wanted her.

I reached up as fast as I could, and grabbed its dangling tongue, and yanked down. The licker yelped as it hit the ground. It turned to me, and its large claws extended as it swiped at my face, I blocked it, and buried my fist into its face. It dropped to the ground, and got back up quickly. I was already on it, I grabbed both its arms, and dug my knee in its back, I pulled up, until I heard the cartilage snap, and the muscles rip, and I severed both arms. The creature squealed insanely, and tried to stand and run away as blood poured from the wounds.

I clasped my hands together, and brought them down on its head, and into the ground under it. The thing stopped squirming, and lay dead.

I stood up, turning to the now jaw dropped Angela, "That wasn't so bad."

Author's Note: How could Scott find the same creature that had attacked him inside the facility? Questions will be answered in time, but for now one seems most important who is this Angela girl? Find out next chapter, if you would please review, I'd be better motivated to get it up sooner...Please? Later!


	5. Emergency

Disclaimer: Something new for the readers, I still don't own Resident evil, the game or movie. However, there is a new character in the Scott's story now, and she's here to stay until the end, Angela is the creation of Trinity, and I'm only borrowing her, I hope I can do her justice. Scott still belongs to me, however.

Chapter: 5

I stood up, and took one last piece of satisfaction from my revenge by kicking the body of the 'Licker' hard against the wall. Its limp, muscular body hit the wall with a bang and fell to the floor in a heap. For a moment I just stood there, staring at it, I had so easily killed that thing.

I looked at my bloody hands. I clenched my fists. This was meant to be, all this incredible power with the price of my appearance. I could take down beasts even as dangerous as a 'Licker' with my bare hands, with ease. I was so powerful, I was so invincible, I was so untouchable!

I stopped.

I couldn't forget that despite my many advantages, I was still a young man whose life had been taken away. No matter how much I enjoyed it, would this thought always remind me that I was nothing more than the tragic hero?

I let my hands return to dangling at my side, and turned to the girl, Angela, and her guard dog. It was ready to protect her. The hairs on its back were erect and its lip was curled. Suddenly, however, it returned to itself and licked Angela's face. She had fainted again when the Licker pounced at her. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Whoa!" She said. She leapt to her feet and rushed in front of me. "You totally kicked that Licker's ass!"

Out of habit, one I still hadn't rid myself of, I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, thank you?"

She laughed and gave the carcass a quick kick. "How don't those things scare the crap out of you?"

"How don't I scare the crap out of you?" I asked.

"Well, I told you, I've seen worse, like those zombies, that licker, you seem to be one of those few that keep their mind sane," she answered. I nodded. "You just gotta look at the inside to find the scary things."

"I see," that made me feel better about myself. But I soon had to ask the question. "How did the Umbrella Corporation get a hold of that thing?"

"What kinda question is that? The take them out of the dining hall, where the—" She stopped suddenly, looking fearful. She began shaking as though the fear was turning her cold. "RED!!!!!"

The voice came back. "Yes Angie?" I looked around for a moment, then back to Angela, to see her suddenly pale.

"It's been too lo-"She said as though out of breath. She collapsed to the floor and began shivering.

The girl on the speakers spoke, sounding equally afraid. "Pick her up! There's no time, I'll give you directions!" I did as I was told. I left the room with her in my arms, she was deathly chill. The dog, Baohuren was at my heels as well.

"Run down the hall to your left!" The girl yelled. I sprinted. I hoped to God that she was leading me to a medical lab. The girls skin was as white as paper. "Turn right, now!" I turned.

After a few more seconds, I heard a squeak, and then another. I looked down, the color was even gone from her lips. Her veins were turning blackish blue, and her lungs didn't appear to be working right. What was wrong with her.

"Enter the door at the end of the hall." I saw a glass door open in front of me, noticing the biohazard symbol and P-666 on the window as it slid into the wall.

There were several men I hadn't met before waiting to receive Angela as I stepped in. One, I noticed, had a nametag with 'Keller' on it. He grabbed Angela from me. "Quick! Get the chamber ready, hold on sweetie," he said. He bit the cover off a needle and injected her with some chemical. They placed a black mask over her mouth and nose. They pulled off her shirt and I quickly turned around.

They must have set her on the table in the middle of the room, I heard some kind of machinery moving, yet still kept my back turned, out of respect. Then I heard the rush of water, or something like it.

The man named Keller spoke up. "Thank you, you can turn around now."

I turned, astounded to see a tank containing Angela in the center of the room. She was surrounded by an aqua green liquid, it gently tossed her brown hair all about. I opened my mouth.

"It's a suspension pod," Keller said. "Nice to meet you, the name's Jacob Keller." He stuck out his hand. I shook it, and the other scientists returned to their computers, yet one computer remained vacant, nothing more than an old CPU and a monitor. Jacob looked to the tank, however. He placed his hand upon it.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just got back from an ATU mission. Decided to do a little exploring, and I walked into this room with a bunch of zombies in it, believe it or not, and your daughter was there, kicking the crap out of them," I answered.

"Niece...She's my niece," Jacob said. I apologized.

"Then she looked at me, and she shot off my armor, and hit the scars on my chest, and I collapsed," I said. Jacob looked hurt.

"Oh, sorry, it's called conditioning, something about her genetics allows her to identify anything infected with the T-Virus, and she enters conditioning and will almost definitely eliminate it by striking at its weakest point," Jacob said.

"Ah, and that would explain her dilated pupils and sudden personality change?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well her dog saved me and then she was normal, then some voice from no where told her a Licker was coming, and she freaked out, and I saw the thing that was responsible for this," I gestured to myself. "And I killed it."

"Those bastards," Jacob said.

"What?"

"Lickers. She wasn't ready, she's deathly afraid of Lickers, she's been injured several times simply because she was petrified," he said. "Oh, and that voice you heard was the AI security system, Red, she's Angela's cyber buddy."

I nodded, pretending what he said made sense to me.

He looked back at the tank, as did I. Angela looked much more peaceful now. She was curled up in the fetal position.

"She's waking up, Jacob," said a woman at the computers. I looked, and noticed that her eyes were cracked open. She looked to her uncle and me. I looked up as the vacant computer came to life, nothing but a black screen, it was in DOS mode. Gray print appeared on the screen.

Thanks, Scott.

Needless to say, I was a little freaked out. I looked up to the tank, catching a glimpse of Angela's winking eye. "...No," was all I could say.

Uh, Yeah, actually.

I looked back and forth from the tank to the screen. Jacob laughed. "She's connected with the Internet, and she's become an excellent hacker, she can do almost anything she wants, virtually, in there," he said laughing.

That was creepy.

"That's cool," I said.

Author's Note: Hey, sorry about the wait, school is dominating my life pretty much. But on the bright side of things, thanks a LOT for all the reviews I got last chapter, I was a happy person. Please keep it up. Later!


	6. Revealation

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the game or the movie. I own Scott, but not Angela.

Chapter: 6

Three weeks after the Licker incident

'You gave me life, now, show me how ta live!!!'

I was laying face up on my bed, with my arms behind my head and my feet tapping the air to the beat. I loved Audio Slave music. It was a little older than the stuff they had today, but it was better, by a long shot. I hated techno.

The two ATU missions I'd been on so far had paid very nicely, but all I could think of to spend the money I got on was my rooms new blaring speakers, a CD player, and a truckload of CDs from a few years back, the stuff I loved. I also had a nice plasma TV hanging on the wall, and a Playstation 2, but I couldn't play it very well anymore because of my enormous fingers.

But my music, I didn't know how I lived without my Metallica, Audio Slave, Linkin Park, Lost Prophets, Korn, or any of the other bands I idolized. I hopped up, and looked at the calendar, thinking today was something special, and I had some extra energy that needed expending.

I looked, and jumped. Today was the day that Angela was coming out of the suspension pod. I tightened the belt and put on a black shirt with the Umbrella Corporation's insignia on it, and ran to the room that I'd memorized.

Over the past three weeks Angela and I had become good friends, she was like the people that I used to hang out with, and it helped me hang on a little tighter to my past. Now I know it's weird that every time I wanted an answer from her, I'd have to look to that computer, but I learned to deal with it.

One thing I'd really been looking forward to was something I'd kept secret, and had only asked about when we were alone. All she would say was that she'd talk about it when she was out. I knocked and Jacob let me in. He smiled.

"You're right on time," he said, than he twirled his finger, gesturing to me to turn around. I did so, and heard the liquid gurgling down some drain, and the machinery moving away. "Here you go," Jacob said. I waited for a moment as she put her shirt back on, and I turned to see Angela blushing.

"Feeling better?" I asked, instantly feeling stupid, she nodded. We left in silence, then, when out of the room, she proceeded in talking very quickly. She told me about her mother, and how her father, an Air Force Lt., had died in combat. Her mother had signed documents allowing Umbrella to genetically create her a baby. Thus, Angela was born. Then I gave her my story, subtly leading to my question. "So.... before you got sick. What were you saying about the Lickers?" I asked finally.

"Huh? Oh yeah, didn't you know? Umbrella made them, by injecting the T-Virus, their favorite weapon, into humans, the results were unstable, so they locked them up in what we call the dining hall. They don't do much there, but as soon as something goes in they go insane."

"No, I didn't know," I said. "The scientists have always said that was a military accident, and that Umbrella was trying to help me."

"No, they're probably just using you for a weapon like they do with most of their stuff. Did you know that most graves are dug up from under ground and brought here for tests?" She asked.

"What!?" I yelled; that was disgusting!

"Yeah, I know." Angela said, looking glum. "Sometimes I wonder if everyone on the outside is like they are, and I'm just the different one."

"Huh?"

"I've never left the backyard of the mansion," Angela.

"Well, no, people aren't like that, that's a crime in the outside world," I just looked down and let my eyes dart left and right as I thought angry thoughts about the people that had been using me for over eight months. I began growling; suddenly I heard a more canine snarl. Again, her Doberman was in front of her with its lip curled, staring at me with defensive eyes.

I looked at it, and forgot my anger for a moment; once again, it was frightened for Angela in a moment of my emotion. I discarded it, and looked to Angela. "I'll be back later."

I turned and ran down the halls, teeming with anger, not knowing how I let myself be fooled. I clenched my fists harder as I ran, ready to fight if necessary. I burst into the lab that Matt and Mark were usually in. Unfortunately for the scientists there, Matt and Mark were absent. I thrust the doors open, shattering the glass and bending the metal frames. They all jumped, immediately terrified.

I scanned the room quickly, and roared. "Where are Matt and Mark!?!?!"

They all looked at each other, and shrugged. Without a word, I sped out of the room, then was halted by a familiar voice. "You wont find them here."

Red projected herself onto the floor next to me. "They've been called to the second level for a meeting with their superiors, a meeting about you," she said.

"Well then I think I should be there, don't you?" I started walking. Her projection appeared in front of me.

"You cant be there, you only have Level One clearance," she said. I walked through her, and onwards to the entrance to Level Two. Red appeared next to me yet again. "You know I cannot let you go farther than your clearance level."

I looked at her. She seemed apologetic, but that didn't matter to me at that moment. I clenched my fists. "Here's my clearance." With one swing I knocked the door down. An alarm sounded off, but was quickly quieted.

I began to run again, and took the elevator downwards. I tore out of it when it stopped, screaming. A man's voice came over the intercom. "Please go forward and take a left at the nearest intersection, we will see you in the third door down, thank you Scott."

I did as I was told, I didn't know who that cocky man was, but I was planning on hitting him nice and hard when I met him. I entered the doorway and stood there growling. There were four men in there, including Matt and Mark, looking extremely worried, or sad, I didn't know which, and two other men I didn't know. They looked extremely happy with themselves. "So, Scott," said the one that had spoken over the intercom. "You've learned our nasty little secret have you?" They asked. I clenched my fists again, and this time I heard the leather on my gloves squeak.

"You're damn right I have, and you're gonna regret lying to me," I said, snarling. He laughed.

"Oh am I? No, I think not. I've actually been waiting for this to happen, it makes things much easier for us, you see. Donald, activate the Nemesis Omega Program," he said to his fellow scientist. I took a step forward, understand, I'd never liked arrogant people, and now, well this guy thought he was in control of everything, that made me hate him more. I was going to press him into a little cube the size of a marble.

I stopped.

I stood straight, as if at attention. I couldn't do this.....What? It was against my purpose of existence.....WHAT?!?!?! I had to kill this man. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I wasn't told to. What was happening? I strained even to look at that smiling bastard. He was laughing heartily. I heard something besides that, and looked to Matt and Mark. "Sorry Scott, for what little it's worth, we never wanted it to come to this."

Come to what?

Suddenly, there was a white flash in the center of my vision. It spread out into a horizontal line, and then spread out over my field of vision, until a translucent red screen covered it. On the left, binary code began speeding upwards, just a jumble of ones and zeros. Finally, a cursor began blinking on the screen in the center of my vision.

"Nemesis, step forward two steps then resume position." Now I could move, I took two steps, but stopped. And went back. I looked at Matt and Mark pleadingly. They looked utterly disgusted with themselves. "You see, Scott, now you are going to do everything I say, and you don't even have to think about it," said that vile man.

Enraged, furious, fuming, not every synonym of extreme anger in existence could add up to what I felt then. With all the might it took, I took a small step forward. The cursor began to blink out letters.

HALT...OBEY PARAMETERS....HALT

I took another step forward. Then another, and another. I was right in his face, he was suddenly not arrogant anymore. "Nemesis!!! Halt!!"

I grabbed his neck, and picked him up, bringing him to eye level. "Fuck you..."

I squeezed until his eyes bulged from his head and he was screaming through his clenched throat. I threw him as hard as I could through the window. He shattered the glass like tissue paper, and dented the wall on the other side of the hallway. The other scientist, Donald, was already gone. I brought my fists down on the computer, and instantly moving became much easier. I threw all of the equipment down and broke it until the room was a jumbled mess of metal scraps and electrical sounds. "Come on." I said to Matt and Mark.

"What have you just done?" Matt asked, aghast.

"What?" I asked. And from several floors below me, I heard a demonic roar.

"You've just unlocked and opened every door in the facility," Mark said.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long again, writer's block, but I hope I can speed up production again. Please review, I hope this chapter excited you, later.


	7. Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, or Angela, just Scott.

Chapter: 7

Author's Note: To all readers, to be blunt and honest, I'm not "learned" in the details of the game Resident Evil at all. I don't know what kind of creatures Umbrella has produced, only what I've seen in the two movies, that is what this story is based off of almost entirely. I've had some help from friends and I thank them for that, but I wont be able to keep up to events while I write this, so I give my apologies.

Now, an offer, in this story, Umbrella would be unreasonable and cliché to have only the same monsters as before, so I will be making new ones, if anyone has ever had an idea and would like me to incorporate it into the story, please email me with the address on my bio. Thanks! And sorry again for my ignorance of the events in the game.

"So what?" I asked.

"So WHAT!?!?" Matt bellowed, he was panicked, looking as though he was scared to death. "We have to get out of here and lock the door FAST!"

Matt ran out of the room, with Mark and me speeding after him. He ran to the stairwell, and opened the door, it wasn't locked.

We walked in and Matt slammed on the button under the speaker on the wall. "Emergency!!! Drop everything you are doing and evacuate the premises, you have ten minutes, or we will be forced to lock the door. Evacuate the premises!"

"You'll give them ten minutes to leave and then just lock them in!?" I asked.

"Scott, I'm sorry, but you have no idea what goes on in the lower levels of the hive," Matt said.

"The hive?"

"Yes, that is what the facility is called, because of its shape, we are only on the second level, there are fourteen, each gets smaller and smaller, and the experiments that go on within them are filthier and filthier."

"So what's at the bottom?"

There was that demonic roar again. Yet after this time, there came the sound of human screams. Matt looked sick now, as though everything was hopeless. "That."

We ran up the stairs. "I have to get Angela!" I yelled. They nodded and we ran to get her and her uncle.

"What's going on!?" Angela demanded as we burst into the room.

"No time!" Mark said. "Jacob, you'd better prepare that portable suspension pod and quickly, in ten minutes we will be stuck here with the Hellions."

"WHAT!!!???" Jake bellowed. He didn't even give them time to answer, he picked up several things, and then got up to the computer. "Scott, please take these."

He handed me a glass cylinder and a large, yet strangely lightweight canister full of a thin liquid. He handed Matt and Mark several other things, and even some things to Angela. "Alright, everyone leave, I'll be with you soon, get to a van and wait for me."

"Uncle, what about Red?" Angela asked. Now Jake was working furiously on the computer.

"I'm working on it sweetie, but it will take time, just go!"

We ran to the garage, with three minutes left, we let the crowd pour out before we left, hopefully the metallic doors to the entrance had already sealed. The crowds thinned quickly, and soon only a few people were leaving at a time. We still hadn't seen Jake, and Angela was beginning to get worried. They had loaded up the back of the van, and there would be just enough room to hide me.

Far away, from within the hive, I heard more screams, both human and otherwise. Yet what Mark had called the Hellions dominated over everything else. Suddenly we heard Jake's voice, he was running, screaming, completely panicked.

"What Uncle!?" Angela shouted. Suddenly the doors began to close, and I leapt forward. I put my back to one end and an arm on the other, yet I only slowed the closure. Jake ran through, and then I heard the roar of the Hellion, it was so close.

"Let it close as soon as I'm through!!!" Jake bellowed. He dove through the door, and I got out of the way, watching an enormous, blue and deformed claw appear around the corner.

I heard it bounding after the doors closed. Then it slammed up against the door; it was huge. Yet the doors held, and after a few more tries we could hear it lumbering away. I stepped back. "We're outta here!"

We leapt in the van and sped out of the garage. "What was that thing!?" I asked Matt, still horrified.

"It's what was kept at the bottom level, the bottom level was newly added to contain the Hellion project. It was one of the few projects that we built genetically from scratch and the T-Virus. It was meant to be the ultimate weapon, a giant beast with a hunger that truly knew no bounds. We made it so that its saliva places a marker on every cell of every thing that it eats.

The marker then acts as a transport, and takes every muscle cell to its own muscles, and every skeletal cell to its bone, and so on and so forth. Yet once the Hellion reaches double its old size, speed, and strength, it will intake some more, and will make a lesser self, only slightly less fast, strong and sizable. In this way, Hellions will eat, even things infected by the T-Virus should they become desperate enough. If it consumes enough humans or otherwise in the hive, I'm afraid those doors will not hold it," Mark explained.

"So how do you stop it?" I asked.

"If we could stop it, we would have, but all we could manage to do was seal it in the lowest level of the hive and leave him to hopefully starve to death, if he is capable of starving to death, it takes a very long time," Matt said.

"Umbrella will deal with it, it's their own little mess," Jake said, he was driving the van somewhere. "I'm taking us to Angela's mother's home, it's been kept well for us in case we ever wanted to visit."

Angela's home was the size of Umbrella's mansion. There were easily enough rooms for everyone. It was on top of a secluded hilltop surrounded by woodland, overlooking all of Raccoon City. I would be able to go outside there.

By the next day we were in and settled, waiting for some sign by Umbrella that the problem had been eliminated. I, however, did not stay and wait anxiously by the phone, or watch the TV for signs that things had gone out of control.

I sat on the cobblestone porch, overlooking the woodland canopy as the hill descended before my sight. All of what was happening at the Hive was my fault...Only Matt and Mark knew, as well, if they'd told Angela and Jake, then it would explain why I wasn't being visited at all.

And so I stayed, day and night, the summer air didn't cool too much when the sun disappeared beneath the western horizon. I just kept watching the trees, dosing from time to time.

However, this was the first time I dreamt....I was dreaming, I always knew, for one reason or another. I dreamt that I was behind a woman with golden hair and a red tank top shirt and cargo pants, armed to the toe of her booted feet. We were back in the Hive.

Everyone's had a dream where they are walking and suddenly they fall, and they instantly wake up. This was nothing like that. We walked passed a t-intersection in the chrome hallways, and suddenly a blue swarm bulged out and pulled her aside, I heard her scream and then...

I woke up, sweating so profusely that drops of water fell from my face and to the ground where an existent puddle was growing.

How long had I been sleeping?

In the moment of shock I forgot what I'd seen, but when it came back to me, I shuddered, I would never tell anyone of this dream. Inside, the phone rang.

I walked in, as Mark turned to me, "It's for you."

I picked up the receiver. "What?"

"Scott, we know what you've done, and we hold you completely responsible. You are going to clean this up before the first....incident.....happens again. Do you understand me? Good" Click.

The man on the other line hung up. He was talking to me like I was a three year old... What was with these Umbrella guys? I set the receiver down. He did, however, sway me very easily. "I'm going back."

Author's Note: Well that was certainly quicker than usual. Think about my offer, I really hope I don't get swarmed. Please review anyway, though, please!!!!!!!!! Well I gotta go work on some other stories, so later!


	8. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the game, movie, or Angela. I do own Scott though.

Chapter: 8

"You're going back?" Matt asked. "That would most likely be suicide!"

"I started this and I'll bet you all know damned well that I did," I said.

"But the Hellions, you're not armed, how can you expect to even hold them off?" Mark said. I shrugged, but turned nevertheless. I left the garage and hopped into the van. I unloaded the equipment and found Baohuren in the back. I pat him on the head and made way for him to get out. Yet he didn't budge.

"Come on, boy," I said, he just stared at me.

"He's worried about you, so am I. So, we're going with you," Angela's voice broke the silence behind me. She hopped into the back, and smiled. "Let's go."

I shrugged, it was probably useless to attempt to dissuade her, even her dog was immovable. I hopped into the driver seat and rolled up the window. Luckily they were tinted, no one would see me.

We drove for twenty minutes, until we arrived at the abandoned garage, The steel doors to the hive were closed still, but we knew that the mansion had a door as well. "You get to the mansion and take that way down, I'll take this door." I said. Angela nodded and her and Baohuren ran off.

I punched in the code to open the doors, and they screeched open, the dented metal grinded against the wall as it opened. The Hellion had really pounded the crap out of it. I walked down the dark hallways, the lights had been turned off somehow, yet there still backup lights on here and there.

There were blood stains on the walls, spattered here and their, but the bodies from which they came were no where in sight. This was freaky, but I walked on to the armory anyway.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, slow, staggered ones. I looked about me, searching for the source, but I saw nothing. Then came a moan. A woman, as if in some terrible pain. I ran around the corner nearest me, and beheld a hallway full of staggering zombies walking away from me. One turned to look to me, yet looked away and resumed walking.

I had to get to the armory.

I ran from there on. Where those zombies were going, I had no clue, but I could find them. When I reached the armory, I grabbed a jacket of Kevlar armor, and strapped it on. I threw a pack of belt ammo onto my back, and slipped on the bladed wrist guards. Then I strapped the Desert Eagles to my waist, and threw two grenades in the pockets of my cargo pants. I picked up the gattling gun and combat shotgun, and loaded them up. I grabbed extra ammo for a handgun to give to Angela.

I scratched my arms and legs, they'd been itching since my outburst, and wouldn't stop.

I was ready.

I burst from the room, and ran surprisingly fast to where the zombies had been. As I got nearer, I heard bellows and shouts, and gun blasts. Angela had met them.

I readied my weapons, and tore around the corner to see a swarm of zombies surrounding a small person, who was fighting them off as they came.

"Crap," I said, she'd entered conditioning, this was the main thing I was afraid of, how would she recognize me now?

I fired into the fray. After mowing down several of them, they seemed to accept that I wasn't one of them. They ran at me, stumbling and looking very stupid, yet I merely blew them down.

I pulled a grenade, and shoved it inside the mouth of an oncoming zombie. I shoved it back and fired the shotgun at two more and watched the small explosion take out a number of them. I then threw off my gattling gun, for some reason I didn't know, and threw out my wrist blades. I jumped off the wall and kicked a zombie so hard that its neck broke. I slashed into one's head, then another and another. Not noticing right then how incredible I was fighting, and how I hadn't learned any of these moves, I was just performing them from instinct…strange, but useful. Suddenly, the last zombie fell, yet five fast gunshots rang out.

POWPOWPOWPOWPOW

The concussions of these bullets were felt right over my scar. Then out of nowhere came a powerful kick in the same spot. I fell on my back screaming. My whole body was consumed in the pain, yet it vibrated in my limbs with every heartbeat.

Angela stood not ten feet away, with the smoking barrel of her Falcon pointing right at me. The dog growled, but she paid no mind to it.

"Angela!" I bellowed with every effort. At this, she did twitch somewhat. "Angela, it's me, Scott, the one T-Virus victim in this whole friggin' facility you don't need to kill!"

She started shaking. "Angela, please, really! I'm not gonna fight you, just stop, or you will KILL me! Do you want to do that?" I said through gritted teeth. The pain was so intense. My head was throbbing now.

Another moment passed, that felt like hours, as her hands shook. Finally, she looked like she was about to say something. "…..No."

She dropped the gun and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Oh, how badly I wanted to say no, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I tried to sit up. But my scar felt as though it had burst open. Suddenly, something greater than pain swarmed from the scar through every vein, out of every poor of my body. I felt as though I was engulfed in a tangible form of the very definition of pain. Yet something was happening. I felt my arms and legs changing.

"Scott!?" Angela screamed. Baohuren whimpered and licked my hands. The very touch burned like acid.

Finally I couldn't hold it in, I no longer cared if I attracted every creature in the Hive, I screamed, as loud and long as I could I cried out as the relentless agony tore my body apart.

What was happening?

Every muscle in my body bulged, to enormous size. And then, the joints in my arms and legs all disconnected in several gross pops. I wanted so badly to die! Every second was a year long as this pain continued!

Yet suddenly, it began to recede. The bones felt reconnected, but my arms and legs were still longer and stretched out. My black fingernails were gone, replaced by small claws. And a new bone had torn from my flesh and knocked away the wrist blades.

The swelling stopped, and I breathed, cool, nice air. I sat up, with the remnants of the pain still vivid in my imagination, and so powerful that it still seemed there. Yet it was distant, in truth.

Angela was staring at me with a look of horror. "What?"

"You ask me what when you just changed out of no where?" Angela asked.

I stood up, and felt the Kevlar jacket move against my skin. I had shrunk!

I looked at myself, I was still incredibly built, yet my body was stretched, I was thinner, yet only slightly. The itch in my legs and arms was gone, I had to talk to Matt and Mark when I got out of here.

I heard a roar from down the hall, Lickers were coming. I looked to the bones protruding from my forearms. I felt back and forth, and the ulna and radius were still there…had this new, dagger like bone come from nowhere?

I toyed with the stupid idea that I would be some wolverine copy, and could retract the bone, yet surprisingly, when I willed it to pull back, it did just that. I stood wide eyed. The skin around the bone folded over and the wound closed and healed immediately. What had happened?

I willed it back out again, as the first Licker bound around the corner. I quickly tightened the Kevlar and ran at them. Angela screamed and began firing. I stopped and tossed her my extra clips and handguns. Then I turned and saw the four Lickers, one on either wall, one on the ceiling, and one just turning the corner.

I ran forward, yet stumbled when I noticed how fast I was. The Lickers were now right in front of me, looking astonished as well. The two on the walls switched places and jumped around me, they were interested in Angela again, someone uninfected.

They flew by me, much slower than the one had when I'd first met Angela. I stuck out my arms and pulled them back inward. The bone on my wrists cut through them both. The third Licker bellowed and bounded towards me, he too was impaled and torn in half. I was fighting, yet dumbstruck at how fast and strong I was.

I looked to where the final Licker was, yet only in time to see it pulled back behind the corner.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm getting time to work in study hall so it looks like I'll be a little more available to write. I know that now I'm probably pissing a lot of you off with Scott's change, but I'm just trying to go my own way with the story. I hope you all don't mind too much, please review, later!


	9. One of Those Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the game or the movie. I don't own Angela either, but I do own Scott.

Chapter: 9

I heard bones cracking yet again, but this time, instead of joints disconnecting, it sounded like they were being broken by crushing, powerful jaws. The Licker screamed out in what was probably agony, until it suddenly was stifled.

A low, frightening growl flowed around the corner, stopping Angela, Baohuren, and me dead cold. Breaking the silence came a massive bang from a gargantuan foot.

Boom..Boom..Boom

And with one last step one blue, horrid foot. Angela screamed out, her voice squeaking in fear. Baohuren grabbed her shirt and pulled her away, she followed immediately, but I was frozen in place.

There were five hooked claws protruding from the toes of this giant paw, with its thick blue hide stretched out tight against its muscle.

Then it pulled itself around the corner, and I became truly petrified.

This creature was, if nothing else, creative with what it ate. I didn't know what it looked like before it escaped, but now it was the epitome of anyone's nightmarish monster. Its arms were as thick as a tree trunk, and rippled with deformed, and misplaced muscles.

As I studied the shoulders, the horror of what I noticed first was nauseating. Human and Licker skulls were stacked up, covering every part of the creature's shoulders, just under the skin. Its head was larger than one would expect. From the scalp, like a menacing form of hair, human and otherwise ribs stuck out and curved downward from its sea blue head. It's eyes were shockingly intelligent, yet sinister and cruel, the irises were blood red, yet every other part was pitch black. It had a salamander shaped face, with a serious under bite, showing thick, sharp fangs covered in glistening saliva.

Its body was more slender as I observed down the its waist, coming to two immensely powerful looking legs, with long, clawed feet. I was glued in place….how could they make such a monster? It looked to me slowly, with cunning, intelligent eyes. It opened its mouth wide, with dark saliva dripping from the top jaw to the bottom. It inhaled and bellowed. It's rank breath hit me at such a force that I stumbled backward, and then, it was coming at me.

I jumped up as it bit into the air where I'd been standing less than a second ago. And reared up to bite at me again. I kicked hard off its snout but failed to even move its powerful head as I threw myself away.

It turned slowly, growling in frustration. It opened its mouth and several long tongues spilled out and threw themselves at me. They were Licker tounges! I stumbled backwards and avoided all I could, but several tongues struck and grasped me. The ones that got my wrists and legs pulled me into it….and I could do nothing to stop it!

The Hellion made several short growls, but as I was struggling against the pull of its many tongues I wondered, was it laughing?

Suddenly in a fit of rage I forced the wrist bone out of my free arm and cut the muscle away that was pulling on me. The Hellion screeched, and the limp tongues fell to the ground, twitching.

Now all was silent, the creature was staring at me with the utmost hatred, I was obviously the first thing in the facility to cause it any sort of pain. I stood straight, staring back at it, in wonder and defiance. I couldn't beat this creature, but I could get away, and I would the next time he lunged at me.

He did just that, but this time, it was as though his speed had doubled. I was half as high as I was when he bit down, I was still right there, all he had to do was look up. I grabbed the ribs jutting from his head and back, and threw myself behind him.

I turned in midair and landed, right next to my gattling gun. I picked it up, ignoring the ammo pack on the ground and fired.

The rapid gunshots combined with the screams of anger and agony from the creature were deafening. Yet I kept firing for several minutes, the creature fell, full of holes, trying to get back up. One eye had been struck, yet the good one was widened, now all the wiser with the discovery of such immense pain, and so much more hatred for the catalyst of it all, something it wanted to eat was fighting back. With one last grunt, it fell to the ground and didn't move.

I picked up the ammo pack, and ran around the corner, allowing my increased speed to carry me swiftly throughout the Hive, there was no way that thing could survive so many bullets. I ran through the doors, sure that any real threat was gone and done with. I closed the doors behind me.

Angela and Baohuren were sitting in the back of the van, she was swinging her legs and patting Baohuren on he head. "Hey!" She said, snapping away from her solemn face. She got up, ran at me and threw her arms around me.

"Oh I'm so glad that thing didn't get you!" She said, hugging me tightly, I put an arm around her, slightly confused. "I'm so sorry, I saw that thing, and I panicked, it was so evil, I could see it in its eyes."

"It's ok, I dealt with it, but it scared me shitless," I said. She let go of me smiling. "Let's get outta here." I said, she nodded.

I drove us back to Amelia's home, and we walked in the door to find a sight that I couldn't say I wanted to see, at all. Matt, Mark, and Jacob were sitting on the couch. Each had the barrel of an automatic weapon pointed at them. Numerous costumed S.T.A.R.S members were in the room, and each turned to us when we walked inside.

"Project Nemesis Omega and Project 666," said one of them. That was the second time I'd heard myself referred to as that. It awakened some feeling of purpose in the back of my mind, but it was easily pushed aside, but the name of my 'project' itself made me wonder. Nemesis is a term used as a synonym for enemy, a hated foe. And omega, that's the last letter in the Greek alphabet. Were they fancily calling me the enemy to end all enemies?

How would they call their own creation that? Project 666 just seemed strange too, the devil's number, the mark of the beast….hm….

"You are all officially under quarantine by order of the Umbrella Corporations. You are all to accompany us to-….accompany us to……AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man tore off his helmet, and threw it away.

Blood was rushing from his eyes and ears, he fell to the ground and began convulsing. Soon afterwards, to the shock of everyone in the room, the rest of the squad holding my friends hostage suffered the same bloody end.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that so much, I never get to shoot anyone anymore," sad a man's voice from the hidden hallway across the room.

A dark haired man wearing an Umbrella uniform with the symbol stripped off, a young girl, a slouching, confidant looking African man, and a brunette with a sea blue shirt and black skirt walked into the room. Then, walked in someone that I had seen before, but not in conscious hours…rather…I'd seen her in my dream! This blonde haired woman strode into the room, scanning the bodies with disgust, as though she loathed even the souls of these men, as she stared them into the ground, and down to Hell.

I froze in complete shock, and as she scanned the room over all the way to me, she did as well. We just stared at each other for several seconds, until tears filled her eyes and she broke the silence. "….Matt?" She asked weakly. She took a step forward, and I looked to Matt, who shrugged.

"Uh, think you're looking for him," I pointed to Matt, who was sitting on the couch still. The tears in her shining blue eyes spilled over and her lip curled as she let out her sobs, and shook her head. She rushed forward and looked right into my eyes….

She peered deeply into my left eye, and only briefly into my right one, before turning away. She fell into a chair and covered her face with her hands.

"Alice, it isn't him, he's dead…" said the brunette.

The girl I guessed was Alice's throat shuddered in a shaky breathe, and she nodded. Angela had a look of total shock on her face, we looked at each other, and then back at these people.

Author's Note: Sorry about another long wait. Please forgive me and don't hate me….'tis the season to be jolly…. Sorry though, school's making me really frustrated wit hall these interruptions to important things like writing… Well please review, I'm trying as hard as I can to get this stuff out, but we'll see when the next chapter comes, right? Later!


	10. History Repeating

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the games or the movies. I own Scott, but not Angela.

Chapter: 10

Matt stood up, and walked over to me, staring at me in shock. "You got a lot taller!" He said. "It finally happened."

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into another room. "Yeah at the Hive after we took out like twenty zombies, and I convinced Angela NOT to kill me, this happened. It hurt like you wouldn't believe. But when it stopped I was like this, and check this out," I stuck out my body's new weapon, and pulled it back in. "That was there."

Matt crossed his arms, and nodded. "You're reaching the maturing stage. We were just waiting for it to happen."

"Maturing?" I asked. He nodded. "What's going to happen to me?"

"A lot of this, and what you will be when you come out of this stage is unknown to everyone. You're the guinea pig of Umbrella in more ways than one," Matt said.

"Wonderful," I said, I leaned against the wall. "We got everything I guess. I used up about all of my ammo killing zombies and Lickers. But the Hellion is what used up all my gattling gun's ammo."

"Are you sure you killed it?" He asked. I nodded.

"I filled it full of holes, it fell down and didn't get back up," I said. Matt looked doubtful, but nodded his head.

"And you killed everything else?" He asked. "I figured you'd have something to say about them."

"Huh?" I asked. But just then the phone rang. Matt picked it up.

"Hello?" There was murmuring as someone spoke to him very angrily. Matt's eyes widened and he looked to Mark. The man on the other line hung up.

"My God," Matt said. He fell back into the wooden chair near him and put his forehead in his hands. "They're out….all of them."

"WHAT!?!?" Mark, Jacob, and Angela demanded. They all looked to me disbelievingly and then back to Matt as he began talking.

Something escaped from the garage, and now there are hundreds of zombies from the storage, dozens of Lickers….and some other things roaming the streets. Come outside," he said. He walked out the back, looking solemn. We all stood out on the patio, with the intruders behind us as well.

Matt pointed to the open fields below us. All around the city there were enormous vehicles slowly carrying a payload that was the size of a square city block. We watched them pull into positions, small outposts near the outskirts of the city.

Helicopters dropped enormous walls about the city. Three helicopters placed an enormous door on top of the main highway. Within minutes the city was surrounded.

"They're going through with the Devil's Lair procedure. They're going to cut off every exit to the city, even the sky this time," Mark said. The vehicles threw off their enormous lids, and a crane-like arm folded outward. There were dozens of these arms. They all reached high into the sky, coming together and connecting in the center. The bases of these arms were pushed from the vehicles, and into place on the outposts.

"We're all going back, we have to help the S.T.A.R.S members with the evacuation and cleansing of the city. Then he turned to the people that I'd assumed were strangers to everyone. "You know you're coming, right?"

Alice nodded, as did the brunette, the African man and the dark haired ex-S.T.A.R.S. member. Alice knelt down to the little girl. "I want you to stay here, lock the doors and we'll come and get you later, I promise. Okay?"

The girl nodded. Angela walked up to her and pat her on the head. "You look a lot like a friend of mine."

"Really?" Said the girl. Angela stepped back, astonished. I, too, was shocked. This girl had the same voice, the same accent as Red. Angela shook her head.

"You'll be safe here, this was my mom's house, and it has its own little security system, when you're gone I want you to find the security pad and type in this number," she said. She whispered it into the girls ear. She nodded.

"Sounds easy enough," she said.

With that we took to the van, finding two instead. The strangers took to theirs and we to our own, and we were off, toward the gate. When we arrived we were greeted immediately by angry men in suits. "Well, the dipshits that caused the second outburst. All the projects are on the loose. Lemme guess, you all want to help kill the big bad zombies?" Said one of them. I growled and picked him up.

"Stop talking, right now," I warned, and threw him gently to the side. He fell on his rich, ignorant ass and spat out some words that didn't really help me like him any more, so we kept walking. We burst into a tent that read 'ARMORY' on the front, and everyone, including Matt and Mark, grabbed a gun and LOTS of ammo.

"I think what YOU, Nemesis Omega, are looking for is in the back," Said an old man's voice. I turned to see a weakened looking old man. His thin white hair was drawn into a curl that covered his forehead. He was bent, and leaned on a cane. I looked to the back. There was a gattling gun and even more ammo than ever before.

I picked it up and equipped it. Looking back to him. "And who's the wrinkled old man telling me this?"

"Daniel Catforth," he answered. I looked to Matt, who gave me a warning look. I kept quiet. This was the head of all the Umbrella Corporation or something, I was guessing, overlooking the city during this infestation.

Now, our group of nine was ready to enter the city. (Ten including Baohuren).

We left the tent, ignoring anyone that talked to us, and anyone who tried to stop us. We were expectedly cleared at the gate, we were the only people trying to go into the city, everyone else was trying to be cleared to leave.

"Stick by us if something happens," Angela said to Matt and Mark, they nodded. We walked on for a little while, and I decided to make some conversation. I'd been craving answers for some time.

"Okay, who are all of you?" I asked abruptly. I looked to the strangers.

"The names Carlos."

"Jill, Jill Valentine."

"Alice."

"everybody calls me L1."

Carlos was an ex STARS member that left Umbrella during the last incident to stop them from abusing the civilians of the area. Jill was also an ex S.T.A.R.S. member dedicated to preventing outbreaks, L1 was a civilian turn soldier during the last incident, and hadn't been the same since. Alice, was another project of Umbrella's, which made me worry about her, she didn't remember a lot, but she'd been around the block, and apparently I wasn't the only "nemesis".

There was a man named Matt that had been very close to her, and he'd suffered the same ill affects of the Nemesis strain that I had, they were forced to fight each other during the last outbreak and it was then she learned who he was. Shortly afterwards, in a will stronger than his programming, he gave his life to save Alice's. I felt immediately ashamed for being what I was.

We encountered few zombies, yet nothing that a few bullet's wouldn't remedy. I hadn't even bothered to use the ammunition of my own. I'd need it for whatever broke out of the facility.

There was a lingering fear in my mind that it was the Hellion, and if it was, then how could I possibly beat it? I brushed the thought aside, though, the odds that it was alive were so bad it was embarrassing to worry about it.

Author's Note: And here's where the fun begins, things are bound to happen that not even I know about yet. This should be fun! Sorry for the wait, this document's at my school and got left there during the weekend. I have a request, could I possibly get more than 2 reviews this chapter? I was most unmotivated. I'm sorry if I seem demanding or whatever, but I really like reviews. Well I gotta go now, so later!


	11. Duality

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, the game or the movie. I do own Scott, just not Angela.

Chapter: 11

We sat on the street curb, watching a wall of televisions at some abandoned marketplace. The people were crowded all about the gate, slowly filtering out.

"I wish they'd let them out in more exits, it just a matter of time,…there," Jill said, sounding disgusted. The gate closed! Everyone was banging on it, screaming to be let out. "We cant let them bomb it all to Hell this time, we'll take care of everything. Then we'll have what we need to take them down forever."

We all turned our heads when we heard a heavy footfall on the asphalt behind us, and turned to see three lone zombies heading for us. Everyone got their weapons ready, but I suppose it wasn't our turn this time, Baohuren surprised us.

He dashed forward with incredible speed, and leapt, he sank his teeth into a zombie's face, and used the momentum to swing himself up and around, breaking its neck. He landed gracefully and kicked off one zombie's torso, and ripped the throat out of another, and popped its neck from the chin with his jaws. The other one he just went at, snarling the whole way through.

He walked back, licking his lips. "Holy….shit," Carlos said, he put his gun down and knelt to pat the dog. Angela joined him.

"Good boy," she said. I knew Baohuren was genetically engineered to be smarter than any other dog, but that was almost humanly clever. I put a large hand on his head and moved it back and forth a few times.

"Nice, buddy."

We continued walking, expecting to see more zombies, and we weren't disappointed. Soon there were just simply crowds of them. As of now we were faced with a group of about thirty. I threw down my gattling gun and the ammo, and I ran into them, followed by Alice and Angela. Matt, Mark, Jake, and L1 all fired from a distance, Carlos soon followed us with two ridged edged combat knives in his hands, and Jill was right next to him.

Alice leapt up, shockingly high, and slammed her booted foot down on the face of one zombie, bringing its head onto the pavement, and its dark contents all around it as it was crushed. I decided to show that I was a capable warrior as well, especially with my new speed and power. I kicked it up, and leapt over the crowd, turning agilely upside down to see them stupidly watching me. I landed and extended my wrist bones. I tore the heads off three zombies, then kicked one upside the chin. I stabbed another in the stomach and tore upwards, all the way into its brain.

Alice was a blur, she was snapping necks left and right. Carlos and Jill were both demonstrating their skills as S.T.A.R.S. soldiers. They worked their knives very well, as well as planted small arms fire when they needed to, I was impressed. Angela had entered conditioning, and was mauling the zombies in whatever way suited her, I was happy to see she didn't give me any second thoughts. Soon enough the entire crowd was a stinking heap on the road.

"We really should do something about these bodies," said Matt, popping in a new clip. Get rid of the T-Virus inside them, so it doesn't try to go airborne or something. Everyone nodded. We saw a gas station down the road, and decided to pay a visit.

There was a man sitting there with headphones over his ears, and his face in a newspaper. I knocked on the window, stupidly.

He looked up, and screamed, he tore out of the building, and ran down the street screaming something about a monster. "Well…….I guess we don't have to pay now," I said. Angela at least laughed.

We filled up several tanks, and everyone carried one, and we planned to burn every body. First we took care of the pile in the street.

After they'd been torched we kicked the embers together and the fire had died down to a glow, we had just began walking down the street again when an alarm sounded from the intersection of the crane arms. "Uh oh," Mark said.

Suddenly, sheets of metal slid out from either side of the arms and met with other extending sheets of metal, every bit of light was gone instantly. Some people from the group gasped in surprise, but there were other sounds ringing out in the darkness.

There were many roars, a lot of Lickers, then some zombies, more humans, then a group of four or so that I couldn't recognize, and then, something that chilled my bones. Dominating over the other roars with ease came a roar I recognized only as the Hellion's. And then, came another one, yet it didn't finish its bellow, for some reason, it was cut short and ended with a yelp.

"My God, how can that thing be killed?" I asked.

"I told you, we're not sure it can be," Said Matt's voice in the darkness. "Just give it a second."

After he sad that, at the top of the immense dome that Raccoon had become, a light flashed on at each arm. Then another, and another lit up the city, until everything was visible again. It was a fake light, but some was better than none.

"I hate this," Angela said. "No one's around, probably no one's left by now, all zombies…or something else."

"Whether that's the case or not we have to search everywhere and eliminate anything we find, and burn as we go," Jacob said.

Everyone finally began walking again, in a silent, slightly fearful silence. The feeling of being alone must have been traveling throughout everyone because we seemed to be slowly getting closer together.

For an hour we searched, killing zombies, and running into few problems. Yet I always had this sneeking suspicion we were being watched, followed by something. No matter how quickly I turned around to catch it, or look to a rooftop, I saw nothing.

Suddenly there was a cry unlike that of a zombie from the alleyway, we all rushed forward to see what it was. As we got closer I heard it again. It was like a strained human gasping for air, drawing in only cold wind. Then something else, a struggling voice, was someone being attacked!?

We ran into the darkness of the alleyway, to find nothing. We searched all around, yet no one saw anything. Every nook and cranny in the alleyway up to the high brick wall at the end was vacant of anything dangerous. The walls had no puncture marks to indicate being climbed over.

Suddenly that sucking of cold air noise came again. We turned around quickly to see a tall, slender figure standing in the alley entrance, his silhouette stretched all the way into the middle of us. I couldn't make out any part of him, just that he had some kind of cape on.

"Oh, my God," Matt whispered under his breath.

"Matt….what is that?" I asked.

"….Project Duality."

"And why is it named that?"

The Umbrella abomination stepped forward, everyone cocked their guns and took aim. Out fingers were pressing on the triggers, I was ready to kill this thing and find out its story later, but you rarely get what you want. A sudden shriek came from the creature, everyone jerked and blinked, but it was gone.

The sound of its horrifying breath came from behind us, and when we spun around there it was. How had that happened?

"Jordan!" Mark yelled. "Jordan please help us!"

The creature looked to him, and a sickening, mutated cackle came from its invisible lips. Yet in a split second the creature threw its head back and its hands clasped its skull. It screamed out, I rushed for it. I threw my arms around it, but something happened that I didn't quite guess at until I was on the ground, and it had taken to the skies, and was flying away, still seeming to struggle with its mind. We watched it fly across the city, until eventually it fell out of the sky, and its enormous, bat-like wings hung limply at its side.

"Oh, thank you," said Mark. "Thank you Jordan."

"What was that!?" I demanded, pointing to the now invisible Project Duality.

"Scott, we have to tell you something, I think it's time we took a break and reveal something to you that you might not want to hear," Matt said.

"Please do," I said.

Author's Note: What is this new creation of Umbrella's: Project Duality? What role does he play that now urge Matt and Mark to reveal something they've always kept secret from Scott? This should be interesting. Please review! I'm gonna start on the next chapter right now, later!


End file.
